


Finger On My Tongue

by angelwriter



Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [6]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Mates, Wall Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: He wasted no time with kissing and sucking his lips. Brusing his neck with symbols of his desire for him. He was breathless and Peter moaned in surprise."Missed me that much?" he chuckled.Lucian only responded with a grunt. He pulled off Peter's black tshirt and was working on the buttons of his skinny jeans.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Finger On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a looonnggg time since I wrote Lucian/Peter. I missed my boys! Today I wrote this within an hour. It sort of just spurged out of me. Guess it needed to be written...
> 
> Beta done by Chaoticsoul :) 
> 
> This is for Hurtslikeyourmouth

Lucian felt his balls tighten as he headed for release. His body was glistening with sweat and his muscles ached from the hours he fisted himself in his hand. His husband, Peter Vincent, had gone on a tour with his LA crew doing his (fake) Vampire Slayer show. It was suffice to say Lucian missed Peter and thought of him often. 

It was not so much the effects of release that soothed him, or the build up to an orgasm that had him so fixed on serving himself. It was that he remembered Peter, what it's like to be close to him, to know that no one could satisfy him, not even himself. Only Peter could wreck him in this way. He ached for him and he ached for the bliss of surrendering to his mate. He desperately craved to be inside his sweet body. It was primal instinct now, to be imbedded in his lover and not leave until the early hours of the morning or when the first light peeked in through the curtains. 

His lover was away and it pained him. He thought this could help him. Wrists aching, legs kicked out from under him on top of the bed, writhing in all sorts of positions, trying so very hard to relieve himself. He had finished a few times, hair tangled in the sheets and breathing escalated, but it never felt right. The pleasure soon faded. He was not satisfied. His dick was red hot in his hand as he imagined what it felt like to be balls deep inside of Peter's mouth. Only this. Only this. 

"Ohhh," he growled, frustrated and irritated with himself. 

He needed....

"Lucian! I'm home," Peter called from the front door. 

Lucian's eyes narrowed and he looked down briefly at his naked body. He ran with inhuman speed towards Peter and pressed him against the nearest wall. He wasted no time with kissing and sucking his lips. Brusing his neck with symbols of his desire for him. He was breathless and Peter moaned in surprise. 

"Missed me that much?" he chuckled. 

Lucian only responded with a grunt. He pulled off Peter's black tshirt and was working on the buttons of his skinny jeans. Peter's hair was tied up in a man bun and Lucian twisted it out of its hold, letting the hair fall into his fingers. He smelt Peter's scent and he breathed in deeply. His thighs were shaking from want. Peter gripped Lucian's shoulders and helped Lucian take off his pants. He discarded it somewhere over a couch on the far end of the living room. Peter was only in cotton underwear and he was already growing hard with each presss of Lucian's mouth on his skin. 

Lucian grazed his nails down Peter's sides, licking stripes over his hairy chest towards his pert nipples that he wanted to bite and taste. 

"Fuck, do you have any idea how tortuous it was to be without you?" Lucian growled as he twisted his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Peter cried out. "I do. I felt it too. I missed you so much, Lu." 

"Me too, pup. You have absolutely no idea the things I got up to. I laid some of your clothes out on the bed and slept next to it, just breathing you in. I drank melon liquor! I drank that disgusting stuff just to feel close to you. I fucked myself with my fingers and made my dick sore because I missed being inside of you so much. I imagined you and it wasn't enough. I need you, Peter." 

His voice was gruff and tormented. Peter could sense the pain in it and he kissed Lucian hard, grabbing hold of his neck. He kissed him until the Alpha melted. He swirled his tongue inside of his mouth, licking and sucking and making him feel dizzy and drunk.

"Make love to me, Lucian. I need you, too." 

Lucian gripped the cotton underwear in his hands and ripped it in two parts. He picked Peter up and let him wrap his legs around his waist. He rocked into him slowly even though his dick was throbbing and leaking. He needed the friction, but he wanted to take his time with this. Peter rolled his narrow hips in time with Lucian's expert thrusts. Just enough friction to tease and to ease the ache. Peter moaned softly into Lucian's ear. He gripped hard into Lucian's pectoral muscles, his head thrown back against the wall. His thighs shook around Lucian's waist. His body could barely handle the amount of pleasure he was getting from just this. 

"Fuck!" Peter shouted as Lucian changed the angle and swiped his cockhead against his own. Their liquid dribbled down and messed all over each other. Lucian kept his hips moving so that his cock grazed over Peter's just where he needed it. "More," Peter begged. "I want you inside of me. Now." 

Lucian unhooked Peter's legs and knelt on the ground. He looked up at Peter and took a second to marvel at his beauty. He looked gorgeous with those dark eyes staring down at him. Peter bit into his lip as Lucian sucked his finger into his mouth and positioned it at his entrance. He slipped a finger past the ring of muscle and then slowly all the way inside. He thrust even slower into Peter, watching his facial expressions as he fucked him with his finger. 

"Please," Peter wailed. 

Lucian added a second finger. "This okay?" 

"Always with you. Nothing you do can ever not be okay. Okay. I think I can take another. Just hurry!" 

Lucian smirked. "Okay, pup." 

Lucian added a third finger, screwing him with some intensity and Peter reached up onto his tiptoes when Lucian touched the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

"Oh! That's good. Get inside me already," he breathed. 

Lucian with his fast werewolf speed grabbed the lube from inside the cupboard in the bedroom and came back with it to stand in front of Peter. Peter's eyes were closed. He probably didn't even register he even left for a bit. He added the cool mixture onto his cock and a little bit on his fingers to coat Peter's hole. Once he was lined up, he entered Peter and with a grunt he pressed all the way in. He sighed as he felt Peter clench him tight. 

"You feel fucking incredible," Lucian praised, resting his forehead on Peter's. 

"You too," he responded with a breathy tone. 

Lucian bottomed out and pulled out just enough to almost slip out of him, then he rammed in at a fast but soft pace. Peter let out a sound of pleasure, Lucian nailing his prostate on point. 

"You always know where to find it." 

Lucian grinned and kissed his cheek. "I know you, mate." 

Lucian kept his fast but soft thrusts until Peter was grabbing onto him desperately and practically begged for him to fuck him harder. Soon Lucian quicked his pace further and fuelled by his desire, pushed himself harder into Peter driving him home. His legs trembled as his hips worked. The tightness and warmth of Peter infused him. Lucian hooked one of Peter's legs around his waist, foot digging into his arse, as he pounded relentlessly. He wasn't going to last, he knew that. He had needed this for two weeks now. 

"Lucian! I'm going to..." 

Lucian fisted his hands around Peter's cock and stroked him in time to his thrusts. Lucian holwed out his climax, Peter squeezing him through his own. They collapsed against each other with Lucian barely holding themselves upright. He put Peter's leg back on the ground and slid out of him. His cum leaked out of Peter's puckered hole and he scooped it up and let Peter taste him. 

"You satisfied, pup?" 

Peter licked his finger eagerly and hummed, nodding his head in reply.


End file.
